Quincy Graves
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Quincy "Q" Graves is a Pure-Blood wizard of English and French descent. He is the son of Mélanie Castex and Alvin Graves. Life Before Hogwarts Quincy is a one of a kind, not really. He is one of five, that youngest of identical quintuplets, and boys no less. His mother Mélanie supplied a lineage rife with twins or triplets through her grandmother. Genetics were rooting for the Graves family because his father Alvin's ancestry also has a similar theme, only their genetics were capable of filling his family tree with multiples through his grandfather. Q, being the youngest, was considered the runt of the litter. He did not make it easier on himself by being the last to learn how to talk, walk, feed himself, or be potty trained. He did make up for those few years of early shortcomings. He was a little baby when he first used magic. He was born a few hours after his brothers, he did not seem to want to come out naturally. He had to literally be cut out of his mother. His family often jokes that he does not share a birthday with his brother's, instead he gets wished a 'happy removal day' even his dad joined in calling him 'tumor baby', he did not appreciate this nickname. A few hours after he was finally born he moved a little blue bonnet, the one marked with the Q identifying him, to shade his eyes while he slept. To anyone watching it may have looked as if it slipped, perhaps it did. The midwife fixed it, only to notice it had slipped again, as she went to fix it once more she inexplicably tripped distracting everyone in the room with her near fall. His feels his brothers show a significant appreciation for each other compared to their general dislike for him. He thinks they all think of him as weird, strange, crazy, psycho, freaky or annoying. Q, and his brothers don't always get along, there are too many of them. Some days he hates them all and wishes they would die. Some days he is thankful to have each and everyone of them. He likes to imagine what it would be like if their were more of them. Whatever the record is. Nine — set of nonuplets, he wishes he were nonuplets. His entire life would be that much worse, and that much better. He would have so many more friends, and so many more enemies. That would make his life a little more thrilling, in an excruciating sort of way. Q follows to the beat of his own drum, despite being one of many, he does what he feels like he needs to do. He loves to be on his own, and when it comes to spending times with his brothers he would much rather be alone. He is exceptionally creative, Q is a talented artist, photographer, and chef. He is also a nerd for animals, fashion, technology, and architecture. Q is also claustrophobic, he has a strong preference for being outdoors, he can easily go stir-crazy. He feels uncomfortable when he is in an enclosed environment for extended periods of time. His brothers can be a benefit or a detriment in that sort of situation. They can either talk him down by distracting him, or what some of them usually do, try to make him pass-out or freak out. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Obnoxious - Adorable, Immature, Energetic, Panglossian Q is a humongous goofball, he thinks everything can be twisted in a way that makes it funny. He understands boundaries, he also does not care about them. He literally laughs in the face of anything scary, or difficult. His brothers use to torment him, because he made it easy for them to do so, he learned to 'crack' his way out of it. With the help of his elder brother Marcel he was able to see the humor in it. The joke may have been on him, but, some time it was funny. He is exceedingly playful, and can quite honestly be down right irritating about it. He only gets mad as a joke, his face is pretty much broken he cannot keep a smile off it. He is good at convincing people of things, and getting what he wants. He sometimes pretends to be angry, and acts in an immature, overly dramatic fashion then laughs about it. Q is insanely loving, and profoundly affectionate. He is someone who is always engaged in physical contact. He likes to hug people, even strangers, he tends to drape his arms over people's shoulders, lightly tickle their elbows, or literally lean his weight on them. Appearance Chandler Riggs/Chris Galya/Tom Hardy Q is classically handsome. He takes after his father, much like his brothers do, little clones of Alvin. He has some inherited features from his mother such as an infectious smile, and a shapely rounded nose. His mother's strong maternal genes are lost on the Graves boys, buried beneath the more striking paternal genetics. Q has stylishly messy, floppy, dark brown hair, and light grey eyes. He has fair skin, and a round shaped face. He likes to dress in casual, masculine muggle clothes, and he is rather tall standing at 6'0 which make him appear to be borderline muscular and lean. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Scotland Category:French Category:English Category:December Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "Q" Category:Wizard Category:ESFP Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Students Category:Students Category:Willow Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand